More impossible than you know
by rocketshipsandrayguns
Summary: One moment she was Clara Oswald a happy little human companion the next she doubled over in pain . And when she looked up at him again he felt a shiver go up his spine as he felt the master's presence
1. The aftermath

I'm **so so sorry guys but I don't own doctor who BBC does. Anyway, I was thought Clara would make a really interesting female master so I thought I'd write this fic.**

 **I'd like to thank Cassandra Frey for making the awesome cover art for this story she's one of my friends on g + and an awesome writer.**

 **I originally wrote this under my g + name that's why it says Alice Saxon , sorry for the confusion .**

 **The plot will follow dark water loosely and there are brief mentions of torture but they won't be decribed.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story , and please write a review and tell me what you think of it ,where the story should go ?**

The Doctor placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of Clara and seated himself across from her.

For once in his life he was at a loss for words, what do you say when you find out your new best friend is actually your old best enemy ?

That you betrayed .

That hated you .

That tortured you .

That sacrificed herself to save you over and over again .

"I'm sorry"?

"I'm glad you're alive" ?

"Don't you dare kill anyone else"? None of them seemed proper right now .

Say the wrong thing and she might go off on a killing spree just to prove a point !

Clara stared out of the kitchen window at the rain coming down outside , she still hadn't spoken a word to him since she had 'changed'.

One moment she was Clara Oswald a happy little human companion the next she doubled over in pain and when she looked up at him again , he felt a shiver go up his spine as the doctor felt the master's presence in his companions intense brown eye's.

There had been no fob watch that the doctor could see , she wasn't possessed by the master , she was a time lord well . ...lady .

It was impossible .

She was impossible .

Clara bite at her bottom lip and studied the shapes of the marshmallows in her hot chocolate .

It felt wrong .

The master was many things, but quite was not one of of them .

The doctor was starting to worry about her, she seemed to be in shock!

It was like someone had turned a switch off in her brain ,putting her on pause .

The doctor kinda wished she'd yell at him , get angry with him, or tell him how naive and stupid he had been . Anything was better than this silence.

" So . ...do you still hear the drums?" He finally asked

Clara blinked and starred at the doctor for a long time .

"No,they're gone ... there's nothing there anymore" she said , her voice trembling a little .

The doctor let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding , maybe with the drums gone ,she would be Koschei again , maybe he would get his old friend back !

" That's good ! . . . Isn't it ? " He smiled at her , hoping she'd start talking.

Clara shrugged her shoulders a bit .

"I guess it is , hurts though ... The silence it hurts .I feel hollow inside like I was a made up story, like I wasn't real ...I'm real aren't I doctor? " She mumbled , looking down at her mug of hot chocolate.

The look on the masters face killed him, she looked so broken and confused.

" Of course you're real I'm talking to you and I don't make a habit of talking to people who aren't real " he joked hoping to cheer her up.

Clara looked up at him , her big brown eyes burning right through him .

" You talked to handles" she snorted .

"Hey! That's not fair , he was a good friend " he said crossing his arms .

"He was a disembodied head of a Cyberman " she pointed out .

The doctor tried to look cross which wasn't hard to do with his angry eyebrows .

Earning a small smile from the master.

She shifted in her seat trying to ease the burning pain that was creeping up her back .

The doctor was being kind to her .

Why was he being kind ?

Did he pity her?

Was it because she had saved his life ?

Or did he still care about her ?

Did she care ? Clara sipped on her cocoa , trying to figure that one out .

Was she even Clara oswald anymore ? Another good she didn't have the answer to .

And speaking of questions the doctor was bursting with to ask her some of his own .

They sat there in silence for a while ,drinking their cocoa.

Till the doctor worked up enough courage to ask her how she escaped from the time lock .

The master frowned , trying to remember , but all she could come up with was fragments and pain lots of pain .

" I'm not sure everything is foggy " she admitted .

The doctor frowned with concern for his ex friend .

He placed one of his hands on top of her's and squeezed it to reassure her it was okay ,the master reacted like she had been shocked by a live wire .

"Don't do that !" She glared at him .

"I was just trying to make you feel better, you needn't snap my head off"! He sighed .

Clara winced in pain as memories flooded her mind making her eyes tear up .

She dropped her mug of hot chocolate on the floor , shattering into a thousand pieces .

"Please excuse me for a moment " Clara said hurriedly exiting the kitchen

As quickly as possible with out running.

She shut the door to her room and walked over to her mirror .

 **Please don't be there**

 _Clara pulled up her fluffy pink sweater , and looked at her back in the mirror , her hearts sank at the sight of the brand on her back , which still burned ._

 _The doctor was pounding at the door by now , but shedidn't care anymore ,it mattered little to her now ._

 _After getting no response from the master , the doctor decided that he couldn't risk leaving her alone and soniced the door ._

 _He half expected to find her making a weapon of mass destruction , instead she was curled up on her bed crying silently ._

 _The doctor didn't know what to do should he leave her alone ? Or try to cheer her up ?_

 _This regeneration was rubbish when it came to comforting people but he couldn't leave her alone like that._

 _" What's wrong ? " He asked as kindly as possible ._

 _"Look at my back" she whispered ._

 _" its a good back master " the doctor told her not knowing what she wanted him to say ._

 _The master tried to repress a growl at the doctors stupidity . Pulling up her fluffy pink sweater , enough for him to see the cursed tattoo on her back ._

 _The doctor had heard of the mark of the damned when he was a young boy on gallifrey ._

 _It was a curse used in the dark times to punish traitors , time energy was burnt into their backs twisting their time line to whatever the judge thought a fitting punishment ._

 _Some could no longer be seen by anyone , or only speak in poems , and others lost everyone they loved slowly !_

 _In the masters case she was fated to become the impossible girl and live a thousand million lives Full of pain and suffering and once her had met her she would slowly change back ._

 _"I'm so sorry Koschei" he whispered ._

 _She didn't look well at all she was gasping little breaths and was cluching the covers so tightly that her small nuckles had turned white._

 _Unable to watch her suffer any longer the doctor placed his hands on sides of her head to share her pain._

 _Sensing what the doctor was going to do Clara tried to put up some mental barriers to keep him from seeing her memories , all she succeeded in doing was triggering a flash back of her worst memories !_

 _He didn't mean to see them , he only meant to calm her down ,he could feel her humiliation at him seeing her thoughts ._

 _Her memories came crashing down on him like a tittle wave , ooh , how she had suffered ,Rassilon was very old and evil and knew just what to do to make her scream till she had no voice left !_

 _The doctor eventually managed to induce a deep sleep easing her pain ._

 _For a long time he sat there beside the friend who he had left for dead ._

 _She was better off without him in her life ,he had known that for a long time but he was a selfish old man who didn't want to be alone ._

 _She was different now, better , the drums where gone , she could start over have a real life ._

 _But for that to happen he would have to leave and not interfere , let her choose for herself ._

 _" goodbye old friend have a good life ...please don't make me regret this" he whispered to the sleepingtime lady before leaving._


	2. Acceptance

Hey **guys I still don't own doctor who the BBC won't give me the rights ,I've ever offered them cookies!**

 _Sunlight gradually crept through the bedroom windows waking the Master up from a deep sleep._

 _She had expected to wake up inside the TARDIS , in a maximum security prison cell , like the Doctor's 10th regeneration had threatened to do._

 _But she was still free and the Doctor wasn't there, which was confusing he had been with her last night. **Oh**_ _ **...** the Master could feel her face grow red with embarrassment at the thought of her breaking down in front of theta._

 _What he must think of her , acting like one of his silly little human females!_

 _She pulled back the covers and dragged herself out of bed nearly tripping over her own feet. It wouldn't do to have him come back for her and see her looking like a 'lost puppy' waiting for him to 'save' her._

 _The Master quickly showered , and dressed in Clara's most fashionable outfit, the one she had worn when they had robbed a bank together, the master smiled at the memory **oh what fun they had.**_

 _If the Doctor came back, she would be ready for whatever he had planned for her_

 _The master scrutinized her latest incarnation's reflection in the mirror, to say she was disappointed with herself would be an understatemen._

 _she frowned at her reflection which didn't look frightening at all ,it just made her look like a Betty Boop lookalike making the Master want to gag._

 _Being 'cute' was the last thing she needed now , the Doctor barely respected her as it is without her being so short, and...Kawaii!_

 _On the dresser next to a framed photograph of herself and the doctors 11th incarnation posing with the Beatles, lay a blue envelope with her real name written in circular gallifryen._

 _A small smirk crept across the Master's lips, **oh doctor you sentimental old fool.**_

 _She hastily tore open the Tardis blue envelope and started to read her letter._

 **Dear Koschei**

 **I know saying that I'm sorry won't change what happened to you because of me, but I am, I'm so sorry.  
I don't deserve forgiveness and I don't expect it either. If I had tried I might have reached you before the time lock closed, but I didn't ,I didn't even try.  
I never listened to you when you complained about the noise in your head. I should have , I should have done something. I don't blame you for the things you did and said , I don't think you had much control over your actions.  
I have tried for years to control your life, to do you choose what I want you to do.  
This is why I'm leaving, so you can choose who you want to be, I hope you're happy in the end my dear friend .  
Know that I have finally accepted you for who you are, something that I haven't been able to do , mostly because I know how wonderful you could be if you tried.  
Whatever you choose ,it'll be your choice not because of the drums and not because of me.**

 **Good** bye

 **Theta.**

The master felt like something was stuck in her throat, was this what the humans called a panic attack? Of all the stupid things for the idiot to do!

He really thought she blamed him for getting trapped in Gallifrey , he wasn't able to save his self how in the multiverse was he supposed to save her?

How was abandoning her going to help ?

What was she to do without him in her life?

After all the years of plots and fighting she had grown dependent on him , he was her drug addiction.

The master's vision blurred with unshed tears, slowly what the doctor had said began to sink in.

He had gone away so she'd could become her own person .Something she would never be able to do with the doctor there to impress.

The doctor was giving the master, her life back and trusting her to make the right choice.

He believed in her.

That was something she had always wanted and needed from him, and one of the reasons she had always envied his sweet companion's.

The master still felt disappointed with the doctor's decision, despite all their petty disagreements he was still very dear to her and she would miss him.

She sat on the bed for a long time lost in thought, thinking of face changing androids and the sea devils, of the fearless brigadier the doctor's faithful tin soldier. Of porridge the wise, but reluctant emperor who wanted Clara as his bride, and robin hood fighting injustice, who reminded the master so much of the doctor.

Maybe the doctor was right in his faith in humanity, these humans had proven that they could not be controlled and would be free or die trying.

It was time she did the same, she was finally free of the drums influence, she could do anything she wanted.

The master closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted more than anything else in the world .

She wanted...a souffle.

Like the one's Clara's mom had made her when she was a little girl , oh how she missed her mom!

She suddenly realized that time lady or not she was still Clara Oswald , as impossible as that might seem .

She smiled to her self as she gathered the ingredients for her mom's recipe, for the first time since she had regained her memories she felt content with being herself.

And for the first time the souffle turned out perfectly!

Danny was to come over in a few hours for their date that evening , she thought about canceling just so she wouldn't have to face him ,but that wasn't fair to Danny .

He was kind and funny not to mention gorgeous and deserved better.

The least she could do was tell him the truth.

The master dreaded the thought of telling Danny who she really was, he'd never understand . He'd hate her like Lucy did.

Danny arrived all smiles and eagerness , Clara put on her best fake smile as they set down to the dinner she had cooked.

"wow, you cooked my favorite meal, thanks ,clara, what's the occasion?" Danny smiled warmly at her.

"There is something I need to talk to you about" the master cleared her throat , trying to look more confident than she felt.

" I'm listening " his face went serious and her leaned in a little ,like he was expecting to hear the latest gossip.

"well to begin with I...I lied to you , I never stopped traveling with the doctor" she paused, waiting for him to yell at her.

"I know clara , I can tell when you'relying to me".he smiled sadly.

"there's more, I...I used to be someone else , I was insane, and evil and I liked it!  
And..and I killed a lot of innocent people , the doctor ...was my friend, we..we grew up together." Clara took a short breath and continued her confession.

"you see there was a war on my planet a terrible war and...it changed my people to the point that nothing was more important than their survival ...they planted a link in my head when I was eight years old to save themselves and it drove me insane and ...I turned on the doctor ... I was so mean to him " the master looked down in shame

"So... your an alien like the doctor is ? " Danny asked .

"Yes , although not as nice " the master laughed bitterly

" I'd rather have you any day " he smiled at her .

"What's wrong with you ? I just told you I killed people , good people who never did me any harm , I'm a bad person!" By now there where tears in her eyes .

"So have I Clara , am I a bad person ? " Danny asked as he brushed her tears away .

"Of course not , your one of the best humans I have ever met " she sniffled

"Well your wonderful and I don't care about what you did in the past I accept you for who you are now , Clara Oswald " Danny leaned over and kissed her tenderly making Clara's hearts flutter with happiness .

It was enough, even if the doctor didn't ever come back she had Danny , and as long as they where together everything was gonna be just fine .

 **that it for now I'll update this as soon at I can ,I hope you liked it so far please leave a review tell me how I'm doing and if you have any good ideas I'll be sure to use them , happy Easter guys !**


	3. A terrible thing

Hello **again, still don't own doctor who the BBC does darn the luck ! This chapter takes place in dark water right after Danny has died. Sorry it's short , my next chapter should be longer.**

 _The kitchen was filled with calla lilies and sympathy cards . Clara stared down at her phone._

 _It still didn't seem real , her sweet Danny , was dead._

What was she supposed to do now?

She needed him, here, alive.

Her grandmother came into the kitchen.

"Hello love . You alright ? Oh, no, of course you're not. Sorry. Of course you're not alright . You know what you should do? You should cry . Let go"

"Of what?" Clara asked, feeling utterly confused.

"It's a terrible thing . Just a terrible , terrible thing. "

"It wasn't terrible , it was boring "Clara states, face emotionless.

"Clara?" Gran asked, concerned about her only granddaughter.

"it was boring" gran repeats, confused.

"it was ordinary. people just kept walking with their iPods and their shopping bags. He was alive . And then he was dead and it was nothing . Like stepping off a bus".the Master explained .

"He deserved better and so did you" gran gave her a sad smile.

"I don't deserve anything .

Nobody deserves anything .

But I am owe'd better.." she said with a gleam in her dark eyes .

" who owes you?" Gran acked mystified.

The master never answered her ,because just then The doctor finally picked up his phone.

"Clara...clara?"

The master picked up the phone and put on her best cheerful voice ,if this was going to work she would have to fool the doctor into believing she was still human.

"Hay."

"Sorry. I was busy. What's happening? " he relaxed a bit when she didn't react to him calling her clara and assumes this it before she regaind her time lord memories.

"oh, nothing , you know, same old, same old" the master lied easily.

"well, your only human " the master knows this is a test and she passes with flying colors.

Not yet the master then. She's still my clara ! doctor thinks to himself. Excited about seeing his friend one last time.

"so what can I do for you ,Clara ?"

 **i'll have the next chapter out in aabout a week, hope you enjoy this one please leave a review**


	4. Betrayed

I **love the part in dark water where the doctor forgives Clara ,how can anyone not love twelve? Sorry for the delay, this story is going fast, only to more chapters to write!**

* * *

 _The Docter was replacing an old piece of machinery. When the master , walked into the Tardis ._

 _The Tardis emitted pitched whine when the Master began to remove to the doctors keys from their hiding places._

 _"Start her up" the master requested ,hoping to distract him from what she was doing._

 _"Where are we going? " The doctor asked , looking up at the master , like a hopeful child._

 _"away" the master swallows hard as she continued to pocket the keys, not allowing herself to dwell on what she was about to do._

"From" the doctor raised an impossibly angry looking eyebrow at her which didn't quite match his face, which looked like an in quizzical puppy dog ,only served to make her feel more guilty.

"Just away" the master shrugged.

"Well,normally you say work or kids's or dishes or dullness. 'So... What's happened?" He looked at her, his eyes full of compassion and concern for her.

She'd seen that look many times before and it always made her feel sick. She wasn't a child anyone being bullied ,she could take care of her own life!

It in raged her when he thought she needed to be saved, She curbed the urge to smash his head into the Tardis console .

She went downstairs to the doctor's workbench, and took a key from a round box and quickly hides it in her pocket.

"A volcano" the master couldn't help but gloat .

"I'm sorry?"the doctor ask. No ,not yet But , you will be .the master thinks

" I've started teaching Tolkien in class , but I've never seen an active volcano ,do you know one? It would really be a big help"? The master pleaded, uesing her large puppy eyes on the doctor knowing what effect they had on him.

"Why would your students want to hear about a volcano , it's just a sort of leaky mountain" the doctor snorted

"Well,I've never seen lava" she said while she slipped something out of his pocket.

"It's rubbish"

"Prove it" the master challenged him.

* * *

While in flight the master locates the finale key hidden inside the book 'the time traveler's wife. Autobiography maybe? ...or love letters? The master muse's .

"Do you still have those sleep patch things?"

"you can't have one"the doctor sighed

"I'm having trouble sleeping" the master whinned .

"you still can't have one" the doctor sighed again feeling irritated.

"can I have one?"

"no you cannot have one" not noticing the master take the box of them from a small set of drawers.

"so volcano, whats so good about lava?"

The master placed ne of the sleep patches on the back of the back of the doctor's neck.

"Lights out Theta"

* * *

The Doctor wakes up with a start, finding himself lying outside of the Tardis as the volcano spits lumps of lava and bits of rocks.

Clara is standind in the smoke by the edge of the ledge.

"Clara ...master?" The doctor asked uncertain .

"you were always a a fool doctor but you're taking it to a new level now ,yes of course I'm the master" she rolled her eyes irritated .

"No ,not a fool, Koschei I just like to be an optimist " he smiled sadly at her.

"its on your neck."she smirks her dark eyes reflecting the red light of the cavern .

Putting his hand to the back of his neck , he pulled off the patch .

The master holds out her hand .

" Remember, back at the academy when they told us what it would take to destroy a tardis key ? That's what's so good about lava . she said with a devilish smirk .

"All seven from your secret hiding places" she snorted waving one of them in the air dangerouslyclose to the lava pit.

"Master , what are you doing ? Don't . Be very ,very careful with that ! Those are very , very -

The master throws it backwards off the cliff and into the lava ,the tardis screams in pain at having a part of her destroyed.

"Do,I have you're attention, Theta?"

"Yes "

"Good "

" no , not good koschei " the doctor shakes his head .

"Danny pink "

" Yeah... ? " The doctor asked feeling confused .

"Is dead"

" and ? "

The doctor knew what she was going to say but he needed her to think about what she was asking him to do. Clara cared about Danny pink and the master cared enough about him to break the laws of time for him , meaning she was still Clara and could be saved !

"Seriously ? " she gAve him a dark look.

" and ? "

"And your going to help me fix it , change what happened , we are going to bring him back, saving people is what you do isn't" the master sneered at him, holding up another key.

"no"

The master throws the key away .

" Five keys are left ,doctor .every time you say no to me I'm going to throw another key down there . Do we understand each other ?

" well I understand you , let's not get carried away . " the doctor tried to reason with his old friend .

"Time can be rewritten "

" With precision . With great care . And not today . But you know that , of course other wise you wouldn't be threatening me ."

" did you just say no to me ?"

"If I change the events that brought you here you will never come here and ask me to change those events . You should know better ! It'll cause a paradox loop ! The timeline desintegrates , your timeline! And yes "

" Yes ? "

"Yes I did just say no . Throw away the key." He challenged her.

" I have seen you change time . I have seen you Break any rule you want ."

" I know when I can , and when I can't, throw away the key "

"I know what you're doing , you're trying to control!" She fumed at him.

" I am in control . Throw away the key .do as you are told ! " the doctor knew much the master hated being told what to do so much so that she usually did the opposite just to prove a point .

"No! " she scremed angrily at him.

" well , either you do as you're told or stop threatening really isn't a third option here ."

" do you know what ,doctor ? When it comes to taking control you really are out of your depth." With that the master threw all but one of the keys into the lava making the tardis Weiled terror .

" one last chance . And I don't care about the rules ,never have. I don't give a damn about the paradoxes! Save Danny . Bring him back or I swear you will never step inside your precious tardis again! "

"No"

" do as you are told ! " the master order him .

" no "

"Say it again so I know you mean it"

" no !"

"I'm ,warning you doctor I'm not kidding !"

"Neither am I"

" I will do it ! " the doctor could see fear in her eyes ,she wanted to stop , Clara was still fighting !

" Clara , my Clara , I don't think you will ! "

Her face hardns to a tear streked harlequin mask , her calculating eyes seem to be burning holes right through him, And the doctor knew he had pushed her too far .

Too late he see's the wepon in her hand and before he can move , he is hit in the chest by a laser beam .

The Force of the laser sent him backwords in slow motion ,landing with a sickening smack, and slideing down the side of the tardis door leaving a red smear.

The master looms over the weakened time lord threateningly , he felt like his chest was turning to rock and going to crumble to pieces , he wondered if the master had a setting for that.

"Did you really think I was going to give into your mind games ? Did you forget who you are dealing with here ?" She seethed angrily .

Breathing heavly he lowered his head unable to watch hate comsume his old friend a second time.

"Tell me doctor ,do you remember how I used the scroll of Morbius to bring myself back from the dead?"

" Master ,no, you mustn't do that! That ritual would take the lives of twelve human beings!" He begged terrified by the lengths the master was willing to go to resurrect her dead loved one

"You're twelve beloved deciples would be an excellent choice" she threatened .

"What!" The doctor gasped in horror.

"Martha Jones "

"No!"

"The brigadier"

" stop it"

"Sarah jane"

"They're good people who never hurt you , please just stop this madness!"

"Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright and sweet little Susan your first followers"

"Rose tyler your beloved physician ."

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Why ? You can't stop me." She sneered down at him with contempt

"You're better than this , why kill them?

"No doctor , it's not me that's killing them but you ! You made me like this! It's your fault I fell in love, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know this pain, and for that you must be punished ! "

"I know you are hurting , I've lost people too, believe me things get better .

"No!they wont be fine when Danny is alive and with me again!"

" and what will he think of you when he leanes what you did to bring him back "

The masters face twist in agony realizeing the truth of the doctors words.

"He'd hate me ...wouldn't he?"

" Clara "

" Oh , I'd say I'm sorry ,but I'd do it again " the master cried ,falling to her knees in pain .

" I'd do it again . Well what are you doing ? Why are you just standing there ? Do you understand what I have just done?" His brokenhaeted old friend sobed.

" Look at your hand" he told her

"There's nothing in my hand"

" Koschei , look in your hand". He

" there's nothing in my hand"

"Yes ,yes ,yes there is look.

The master looks down at her hand , and sees a sleep patch on her palm.

" did you seriously think that was going to work on me ? "

As the doctor says this , the master remembers the doctor pressing the sleep patche into her palm when she attempted to place it on his neck.

" They're not sleep patches . They induce a dream state ." The doctor tells her as he removes the patch from her hand ,causing Clara to wake up back inside the TARDIS .

" makes you very suggestible " he remarked as he picked up the keys from the floor .

" I allowed the whole scenario to play out just as you planned . I was curious about how far you would go ."

" well , now you know . " she sniffed .

" Yeah , now I know . "

"I love him " Clara declared .

The doctor scaned the master with his sonic screwdriver .

" yes,your quite the mess of chemicals , aren't you?"

" so, what now ? What do we do now ? You and me ,what happens now ?Doctor ?" The master asked afraid of the answer.

" go to hell" the doctor replied landing the tardis .

"Fair enough . Absolutely fair enough . " the master sighed turning away from her old friend and walked over to the door .

"Master ? You asked me what we're going to 're going to hell . Or wherever it is people go when they die . If there is anywhere . Wherever that is , we're going to go there and we're going to find Danny .and if is in any way possible , we're going to bring him home ."

" you're going to help me?" The master stared at the doctor in shock .

" well , why wouldn't I help you?"

" Because of what I just did . I just -"

" you betrayed my trust . You betrayed our friendship . . . Agian ! You have betrayed everything I have ever stood for . You let me down ! He shouted at her the hurt still burning in his eyes .

" then why are you helping me ? "

" Why ? Do you think I care for you so little that betraying me would make a difference ?" The kind words of the doctor's brought tears to the masters eyes .

" stop it with the do you do that anyway ? It's like they inflate . Cute out the whining while your at it . We've got work to do . This is it , Koschei , one of those moments ."

" what moments? "

" the darkest day . The blackest hour . Chin up , shoulders back . Let's see what we're made out of ,you and I . Switching off the safeguards, turning off the nav-com . Remember , we did this before. We plugged you into the Tardis telepathic interface .

"We ended up all over dannys time stream " the master remember .

" because you and he are linked . Strongly linked . Your timestreams are intertwind .if he's anywhere at all , that link will hold. Give me your hands . "

"Doctor " the master hesitated .

" we're in a hurry " the doctor pointed out .

" I don't deserve a friend like you . "

" Master , I'm terribly sorry , but I'm exactly what you deserve."

The doctor placed her hands into the telepathic circuits .

She immediately felt a connection to the ancient machine, leaving her dizzy , she is vaguely aware of the doctor instructioning her to think about Danny and nothing else . His prompting was unnecessary as it turns out . Danny pink was all Clara could think of .

After a few moments the tardis started up .

"Well , the tardis thinks he's somewhere"

 **hope you eenjoyed this chapter please review, this week is my birthday but I promise to start writing the next chapter as soon as I can I want it to be really good so it my be a week and a half I'm going to do so research before I can write it , have a great day.**


End file.
